Wedding Dance
by allwaswell23
Summary: Oneshot. Ron and Hermione share a short-lived moment at Bill's wedding.  Loosely based on the newly released spoilers from the DH movie screenings.


Inspired by the new spoilers from the DH screening. Also found some inspiration in "The Mess I Made" by Parachute.

Wedding Dance

Ron sunk low into his chair with his arms folded over his chest and a disgruntled look across his face. Not twenty minutes ago Hermione was seated next to _him_, smiling and laughing at _their_ conversation. Now she was being held in the arms of the rich, good-looking, famous Viktor effing Krum. Ron mentally kicked himself, _'this is your own fault, Weasley!'_ Ron was going to ask her to dance, he had just been waiting for the right moment. Turns out, the right moment had been any moment before Vicky strode between them and lifted Hermione's hand straight from the table. Ron couldn't believe the nerve of that wanker! But all Ron did was watch, open-mouthed and let Hermione get taken away from him. He should have called out to her, he knew that much. But something about Krum made Ron feel…unworthy.

Ron thought he noticed a small, apologetic look from Hermione as she stood from her chair but he couldn't be sure. She damn sure wasn't apologizing right now. She was too busy giggling at whatever that git was whispering into her ear. "Aw, bloody hell." He said out loud to nobody as he watched Viktor tickle Hermione's sides. Harry, who was seated next to Ron, broke away from his conversation with Mr. Lovegood to give him a confused look. He followed Ron's gaze toward the dancing couple and rolled his eyes. Harry couldn't feel sorry for Ron right now. Ron had the ability to be with the girl he loved if he'd just man up and tell her the truth. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't be with Ginny without putting her life in danger, a risk he couldn't take.

Ron wanted to get up and leave, to find something else to distract him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione. She looked happy enough, like she was having fun. Still, there was something different about her body language compared to when she danced with Krum at the Yule Ball three years ago. Before he could pinpoint his thoughts, Hermione's vision launched away from Krum and right into Ron's blue eyes. His eyes immediately fled from hers, finding interest in the first thing they came across, which happened to be the bland ceiling of the tent. She had caught him. He let the smallest hint of a blush creep onto his face and did his best to repress it. After a few seconds he dropped his gaze once more and his heart stopped. They were gone.

Ron sat up straight in his chair, his arms unfolding and coming to rest along his legs. He scanned the room quickly, trying to find the pair. _'If he's taken her out to the creek, so help me I will interrupt them. I'll be damned if he's going to touch my Hermione in my back yard.' _Ron silently vowed. He stood and made his way to the far end of the tent, near the drinks and pastries. To his relief he found Hermione, very much alone and looking slightly lost. She hadn't seen him approaching so he took the liberty of reaching for her hand.

Hermione jumped slightly at his touch but when she turned she released a huge smile. "Taking a break from Vicky, aye?" Ron asked.

Hermione chuckled, "More like he's taking a break from me, by the looks of it." Hermione nodded in Victor's direction and Ron watched as the tall Bulgarian swept a stunning Veela girl onto the dance floor. Ron detected the slightest hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Do you…still like him, Hermione?"

She shook her head, breaking her gaze away from her feet to meet Ron's. "What? Oh, no! Not at all, it's just, he left me standing here to dance with Fleur's cousin, who happens to be drop-dead gorgeous, of course. It makes a girl a bit self-conscious, is all." She blushed at her admission. Talking about her appearance was never something she felt comfortable with.

Ron let out a laugh. "Psh! Hermione, you make that girl look like Umbridge's ugly sister."

Hermione giggled loudly at the offensive visual Ron had given her. "Don't be silly. She's a Veela!"

"Veela or not, I stand by what I said. Besides, Krum's a bloody fool because I've come to steal you away from him…erm, if that's alright with you, of course." Ron's stomach flip-flopped at her growing smile.

"You could have stolen me away while we were dancing. I wouldn't have minded." She replied.

Ron noticed the cool breeze playing in Hermione's sleek hair. He wondered what she might do if he ran his hands through it, then maybe gave her a little kiss. What would she do if he suggested they retreat to his bedroom for a bit. '_Easy, Weasley.'_ Ron told himself. "Will you dance with me then?" he asked instead.

"Of course." She smiled and Ron led her to the dance floor. He felt the weight of Hermione's hands near his neck. Over Hermione's shoulder he could see Krum watching them and Ron felt a surge of confidence flow through him. He placed his hands over Hermione's hips and brought them to rest on the small of her back. He was grateful that Hermione began to lead, sort of swaying them. Ron would have been perfectly content to just stand there and hold her in his arms. Bold enough to shock even himself, Ron felt his body draw closer to her. His nose nuzzled against the side of her head instinctively. Hermione breathed out deeply. "I'm glad we're getting to do this. I don't know if we'll have too many chances from now on."

Ron placed a tiny kiss on her temple. He wasn't sure if he was showing off for Krum or facing the reality of Hermione's statement but he relished in his newfound poise with Hermione. "I don't know either. But…I hope we do because I…" Ron's sentence was interrupted by the icy chill of a strong wind passing around him. His eyes burst open toward the lynx-shaped ball of light that radiated from the center of the tent.

_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._


End file.
